


Dual Rebirth (Artwork)

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Castiel Novak has always been haunted by dreams of things he can’t explain. Still, he has a good life, and isn’t too lonely - he’s got his twin Jimmy and his dog Gracie, if no one else. All that changes when a drunken drifter, Sam, interrupts his quiet little life. It remains to be seen if Sam makes things be better or worse.A season 3.5 AU.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sastiel Big Bang 2020





	Dual Rebirth (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/gifts).



> I had a blast reading and fanarting this fic.   
> It's such an interesting concept, you need to check it out!!
> 
> [Dual Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573434/chapters/64785451)


End file.
